Fight of Her Life
by I am no angel 0217
Summary: This is taken from the end of Phase One. It's mainly about Francie...
1. This could get messy

Author: Janet  
Author's note: Hopefully, this won't be the only part...R/R  
  
From the End of "Phase One"  
  
Francie was standing in the kitchen of her restaurant waiting for Will to pick her up. He sounded so alarmed when he called her. He said something about going up to Tahoe, but it didn't sound like he was planning a romantic getaway. It sounded more like he was planning on hiding from someone. But she couldn't figure out why?  
  
She began to think that maybe Will had started back on heroin. He was so paranoid while he was on that that he wrote all about that freaky SD-6 place. She knew he couldn't be on heroin now because he could barely afford a pack of socks from some "el cheapo store".  
  
"Who is he running from?" she whispered as she stood at the counter in what she thought was the empty restaurant.  
  
"Me," a voice replied. It sounded like her own, but it wasn't...unless the mushrooms she put in the soup were actually the drug kind, which she knew they weren't.  
  
"Who are you?" Francie asked as she turned. She was astonished as she saw what looked to be a clone of herself.  
  
"A friend."  
  
"Whose friend?"  
  
"Not yours."  
  
Francie began to panic. This situation didn't seem right. Nothing was adding up, and she knew she wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Whose friend are you?" Francie asked, her voice slightly quiverring with fear.  
  
"A friend of a friend," the woman replied casually.  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"I need to know who to thank," Francie said as she grabbed a skillet and began to hit the other woman over the head.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Calfo," the woman said as she blocked Francie's swing, "this is not the time to be fighting."  
  
"Then, what time is it?" Francie asked, her voice filling with more intense fear and anger.  
  
"It's time for you to die," the woman said as she pulled a gun out from her jacket.  
  
Francie was frozen in fear. She couldn't understand why she was meant to die, or who would want to have her killed. She feared that it had something to do with Will or with her restaurant doing so well. There were so many things that she longed to do before she died, but she knew that her time was up. She saw the woman put her finger on the trigger.  
  
"Now, I'll be you, and you'll be dead," the woman said.  
  
Francie began to cry, "But I didn't do anything!"  
  
"No, don't cry...it takes the fun out of it."  
  
"Is it fun for you to kill people?"  
  
"No, but it'll be fun for you to die!" 


	2. Everybody has a twin

Author: Janet  
  
Author's Note: This is the second part of the story...tell me what you think, please.  
  
- Two -  
  
Francie stood there with her eyes closed wondering when she was going to be killed, but wanting to run. Then, she heard something...not a gunshot or even anything in the room. It was something that her attacker was obviously oblivious to. It was the sound of Will's tennis shoes on the tile in the kitchen.  
  
Francie remembered this sound well, as she had made fun of Will on many occassions because of it. She had told him that it reminded her of a quieter version of a dog's squeaky toy. She remembered him saying that if he had known that his shoes were going to annoy her, he would've gotten a thousand pairs. They had laughed over those shoes so many times, and she was now fearing not only that she would be killed, but that he would be killed as well.  
  
They had kissed so recently, and it seemed so right to be with him. She had never realized how she felt about him. She couldn't believe that she almost gave up the opportunity to kiss her in order to be with Charlie. Of course, Charlie was a lying piece of scum, and Will was far from that. Now, she may never get the chance to be with Will in the sense of being with him. Why did life have to suck like this?  
  
"Any last words?" the clone asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"How about kiss this, bitch?" Will asked as he hit the clone over the head with another pan that was laying on the counter.  
  
The lookalike stumbled before falling to the ground. She was so disoriented from the pan hitting her head that she didn't see Will grab the gun, which had fallen from her fingers.  
  
"Nobody messes with my--Francie!!" Will screamed as he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the lookalike in the forehead.  
  
Francie hadn't opened her eyes yet, and screamed as she heard the gun. Then, she realized she hadn't been shot. She opened before running to Will and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I am so glad to see you," Francie said as she kissed Will millions of times on the face and lips. "You saved my life! You saved me from her. How did you know what to do?"  
  
"Instinct," Will lied.  
  
"Well, it's damn good instict," she said with exasperation.  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" Will asked softly.  
  
"I don't know," Francie muttered. "I wonder who she is."  
  
"A long lost twin?" Will joked.  
  
Francie stifled a laugh, "I seriously doubt it."  
  
"Well, you know the saying...everybody has a twin."  
  
"Well, I'm glad mine's dead," Francie said as she searched the body for an ID. Then, she heard a phone ring. "Where's that coming from?"  
  
"Here," Will said as he reached into the jacket of the dead girl. He pulled it out and looked at the name.  
  
"Who is it?" Francie whispered.  
  
"It says 'Special S'," Will replied.  
  
"Who the crap is that?"  
  
"Well, the best way to find out is to answer it," Will said as he threw Francie the phone. 


	3. How Could This Be?

Author's Note: This part starts later that night at Sydney's place. Any suggestions are appreciated!  
  
Part Three  
  
"So, Sydney is a double agent?" Francie asked, choking back disbelief. Francie could not believe that her best friend had lied to her for so long.  
  
Sydney replied, "I was a double agent. Now, I'm just working for the good guys."  
  
"The CIA?" Francie mumbled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Francie whimpered.  
  
Sydney sighed, dreading to tell her best friend why she had hidden this other side of her for so long. "Because I knew that if I did, you would be killed."  
  
"Well, I was nearly killed tonight, Syd," Francie, suddenly angry, shot back.  
  
"But you weren't," Sydney whispered. "If Sloane had known that you knew what happened, then he would've definitely had you killed."  
  
"Sydney, I can't believe how much you kept from me! How could you do that to me? And now, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Well," Vaughn said as he cleared his throat, "I talked to Kendall, and he said he wants you to take the orders from Sark and see what he wants. Pretend like you're your double, tell him you'll do what he wants, and then let the Agency know about what he wants you to do."  
  
Francie took a deep breath as she listened to Vaughn's instructions. This was all happening too fast. She was supposed to own her own business, not be a spy. Her best friend was supposed to be working at the bank, not a double agent. Her best friend's boyfriend was supposed to be a coworker at the bank, not someone working for the CIA. None of this was right. It didn't fit in her world anymore. She didn't fit.  
  
"Fran, it'll be okay," Sydney whispered. "We'll find out what the bad guy wants, kick his butt, and party. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
"Neither will I," the so-far silent Will whispered as he interlaced his fingers with Francie's fingers. He looked her in the eyes, and for the first time in a while, she felt deep inner peace being spread between them. She smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"So what should I do?" Francie asked as she finally accepted that her life was forever changed. With that question, Francie began her new adventure to keep herself from dying. 


	4. Play the part

**Part Four**

Francie played along with Sark's "game."

"What do you want me to do next?" she asked.

"Allison, we need you to infiltrate Sydney Bristow's life. You must pretend that you're Francie. We've told you all you need to know so that you can become her."

"What if I'm compromised?"

"Kill Bristow."

"Won't that attract more attention?"

"Not if you do it right."

"He wants her to be me," Francie told Sydney. "How do I fake being me?"

"Don't fake it around me," Sydney responded. "Just fake it around Sark and his associates."

"Can I still run the restaurant?"

"Yeah. I'm sure he would want you to do that."

"Good. I would hate to have worked so hard on it to have to lose it because some dumbass decided to have me killed."

Sydney smiled. "I want to remind you that this is going to be dangerous. If you're compromised, let me know. We'll get you to a safe house."

"And then what? Will I live my life in hiding?"

"Possibly."

"I don't want to do that. I want to live my life as Francie. The woman I've become, not some fake person that I have to be to stay alive."

"You do want to live, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to go along with this."

"Okay."

"Do you think she'll be able to handle this?" Vaughn asked Sydney.

"I don't know. She wasn't trained to do this. She doesn't know what to do. I'm afraid that she's gonna get killed. It'll all be my fault."

"Why?"

"If I hadn't joined SD-6, I would have never put so many of my friends in danger."

"If you hadn't joined SD-6, then we would have been able to bring down the Alliance."

"So I should feel better about putting lives in danger because we took down an organization?"

"I don't know. I just thought that might you feel a little more secure—"

"I can't feel secure in any of this."

Will and Francie sat in Francie's apartment drinking beer.

"How will I do this, Will?"

"You'll just be you."

"What about us?"

"What about us?"

"The kiss."

"We can still be together."

"That won't blow my cover?"

"No. It'll probably help them to believe you more."

"Oh, good, because kissing you felt right. I don't want to lose that feeling."


End file.
